The term “open source” refers to software or a software license that allows a third party to view the source code of the software while maintaining the rights of the original author of the corresponding software or hardware. Generally, in the development of software or hardware for specific purposes, the use of open-source allows joint participation, rapid prototyping, transparency in an exchange of opinions, and community development. Thus, developers and businesses can quickly and stably produce software or hardware having desired functionalities by utilizing a variety of open-source.
Like commercial software, open-source software is also subject to copyright (licensing). However, open-source software differs from commercial software in the manner in which copyright is exercised. General open-source software copyright owners can open source code (an open-source file) and exercise their rights to allow viewing, copying, installation, use, modification, and redistribution of the source code.
However, since the open-source software can be easily searched and downloaded to be used by anyone via the Internet, the use of open-source software in violation of the copyrights of copyright owners of the corresponding software has been increasing. Because of this, technology is used to determine whether particular software has used the source code of the open-source software, or to verify license of the open-source software.